La explosión que me regalo
by Sombra de Maldad
Summary: Su vida estaba dedicada a solo una cosa. Y estaba dispuesta a abandonarla, por el bien de todos. Los pensamientos de quien iba a sacrificar su Yo para ser mejor. Y cuando le dan el mejor regalo que recibió hasta entonces...


Después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para vencer a Sylvia, los últimos días que pasamos en mi aldea no fueron tan movidos. Salvo porque conocí un nuevo lado de Arue. Esta iba a ser la última noche que pasaríamos en mi casa, antes de volver a nuestra mansión. Me di cuenta al sentir la mirada de mi madre que estaba esperando la oportunidad de dormirme con mágia. No me sentía ni con las energías para tratar de reclamarle, así que fui a acostarme con Kazuma. Desde el principio, no sentí sus sucias intenciones. Seguramente el hecho de que aceptara dormir con él sin problemas le inhibió su deseo de acosarme.

En lugar de preocuparme porque me hiciera algo, pude disfrutar de una buena charla con Kazuma. Pude averiguar más de su hogar. Y por las cosas extrañas que solía hacer ahí, entendí mejor porque le hacía falta tanto sentido común. Al final, me habló de ese "Día de San Valentín", y como ganó una apuesta contra su hermano con otro de sus sucios trucos. También descubrí que él ya era impopular con las mujeres desde siempre. Me extraña que yo no lo hubiera dado por hecho desde el comienzo. Es un perezoso y cobarde. Actúa de forma rara muchas veces, y dice cosas que nadie entiende. Su perversión es tan notoria, que su "Robo" es una extensión de ella. Sí ha ganado mucho dinero, hasta ahora jamás le ha durado mucho tiempo sin que alguna deuda lo consuma… en verdad es difícil encontrarle un punto bueno.

Bueno, excepto por…

—...Eh, no quieres reconocerlo, ¿pero siempre te preocupas por tus camaradas…? No me desagrada esta parte de ti.

Después de todo, a pesar de los fetiches de Darkness y los problemas que Aqua provoca, ha seguido cuidando de ellas. Ha seguido asumiendo la responsabilidad cuando causan problemas, en lugar de realmente buscar deshacerse de ellas.

—Creo que si fuera al país donde vivías… cuando llegara San Valentín te regalaría chocolate. Entonces podrás enseñárselo a tu hermano.

—¿No has oído lo que acabo de decir? Ese "lo que sea-lentín" es un día en que le regalas chocolate a la persona que te gusta. Si vas dando chocolates sin control solo porque eres una persona cercana a un chico, él lo malinterpretará sin duda y acabará sintiéndose miserable. No hagas eso, porque si haces algo así en mi país te marcarán como una mujer facilona.

—Pero a mí me gustas.

Aun con sus casi inexistentes puntos buenos, eso es algo que ya había aceptado.

No estaba locamente enamorada de este pervertido que ahora que había empezado a ganar dinero ya quería dejar de ir de aventuras, pero me gustaba.

Quizás me gustaba por preocuparse por nosotras. Quizás fue porque hemos enfrentado a poderosos enemigos juntos, al depositarnos nuestra confianza mutuamente, y salimos victoriosos. O quizás porque ha sido la única persona que de verdad valoraba mis explosiones con la misma objetividad que yo, y hasta cierto punto me comprende. Pero admito que había algo que me atrajo a él, e hizo que la idea de compartir cama con él no fuera tan desagradable.

—¿Qué has dicho? Por favor, repite eso.

—No me desagradas.

—Eh, eso es distinto de lo que habías dicho hace un momento, ¿crees que tengo mala memoria o qué?

Y ahora me doy cuenta, que sus reacciones ansiosas son muy divertidas. Bueno. Es mucho mejor a verlo llorar de miedo por…

…

Sé que Aqua y Darkness le provocaban muchos dolores de cabeza. Pero, yo no era mejor que ellas. Odio decirlo, pero… creo que a veces yo, o lo hacía peor, o no hacía nada.

Cuando luchamos contra Veldia, no pude lanzar mi explosión, hasta que Kazuma me creó la oportunidad. Algo que yo jamás hubiera hecho.

Si no hubiera sido por él, seguro que ni hubiera disparado mi explosión contra el Destroyer por lo asustada que estaba. Y su toque drenador fue lo que me permitió hacerlo de nuevo, Y evitar la destrucción de Axel.

Sé que Darkness sobrevivió. Pero, pude haberla matado porque no sabía hacer nada más que el ataque más devastador de todos cuando Vanir la poseyó.

Contra Hans, nuevamente fui incompetente, y dependí de Kazuma para poder ser de utilidad.

En esos momentos, yo tenía a mi alcance el hechizo por el que me esforcé toda la vida por aprender. Y de verdad amo cuando veo enemigos y montañas desmoronarse ante mi. Pero, quizás yo no sea apta para usarlo por mí misma. Y aún si lo fuera, todas sus limitaciones hacían que no pudiera usarla cuando mis amigos… cuando Kazuma me necesitaba.

El shogun del invierno lo mató justo frente a mi. Y yo no hice nada porque no podía. Había agotado todo mi maná justo antes solo por unas cuantas hadas de nieve.

Las orcos hubieran raptado a Kazuma, porque yo no podía hacer nada sin matarlo. Si no hubiera sido por Yunyun y su magia avanzada, no se hubiera salvado.

Y nuevamente me deje llevar, y lance sin pensar mi hechizo a esos soldados del rey demonio. No solo atraje a más de ellos, sino que también mi equipo tuvo que ocuparse de mi totalmente agotada mientras escapábamos.

Y ni hablar de que me tuve que contener durante todo el incidente de Sylvia, para que la aldea no supiera que su más grande genio aprendió la magia más inútil.

Una parte de mi no podía negar eso por completo. Por algo cuando había empezado a descubrir más de la magia explosiva, dejé de hacerlo cuando vi que solo se mencionaba su falta de practicidad. De haber continuado, posiblemente hubiera decidido abandonar la idea de aprenderla, y ser como los demás de mi pueblo.

¿Y si fuera como los demás? ¿Si pudiera hacer más de solo un hechizo al día? ¿Uno que no pondría tanto en peligro a mis compañeros si estuvieran rodeados de monstruos? ¿Si pudiera tener la confianza de que aún podría hacer algo, aún si fallaba el primer ataque?

…

—Kazuma, si…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Estoy totalmente preparado!

Kazuma ha logrado grandes cosas conmigo, siendo solo una maga de un uso diario. Seguro alguien tan despreciable y traicionero como él llegara aún más lejos si cuenta con una archimaga con magia avanzada… una archimaga real.

—Kazuma, si fuera posible… …¿Te gustaría contar con una maga excelente?

/

Solo estaba haciendo tiempo…

Le había pedido a Kazuma temprano que me acompañara a un paseo por mi aldea, antes de ir al teletransporte a casa. Tenía la intención de hacerle saber mi decisión. Pero, me faltaba valor para dar el siguiente paso.

Por suerte, hostigar un poco a Yunyun por su injustificada vergüenza tras arrebatarme mi lugar como la mayor genio de la aldea y ahora ser admitida como una de nosotros, y presumir de Kazuma a las segundas mayores solitarias como si tuviéramos algo, me ayudó bastante para calmarme. Y aunque no lo había planeado así, Kazuma parecía pensar demasiado de lo que les dije a las tres sobre ser "mi hombre". Si no fuera por eso, seguro hacía tiempo que hubiera insistido en irnos de una vez.

Al final, opté por elegir las afueras del pueblo. Si no quise decirlo frente a Aqua y Darkness, fue porque estaba segura de que, de oírlo cuando había tiempo de evitarlo, me hubieran dicho de me retractara. Y debía decirlo, no creía que fuera difícil convencerme.

Además, Kazuma fue quien mas sufrió por mi terquedad. Necesitaba oír de nuevo que quería una maga confiable. Que me recordara que podía serlo. Que debía serlo, por el bien de todos. Sin mencionar que, sería la persona que más me apoyaría a hacerlo.

O eso creí, hasta que se lo dije. Que iba a renunciar para siempre a la magia explosiva a favor de la avanzada. No lo creyó cuando lo afirmé. No lo culpaba. Después de todo, hasta estaba dispuesta a sacrificar una de mis comidas diarias por poder seguir lanzando mi hechizo.

—Escucha, espera un minuto. Sería de gran ayuda que pudieras utilizar la magia avanzada, aunque para ello no hace falta renunciar al conjuro de explosión. No vamos a estar todos los días yendo a misiones, así que los que estés libre puedes hacer tus explosiones si te apetece. ¡Además, en vez de usarlo todos los días podrías dejarlo como arma definitiva solo para los momentos cruciales…! ¿Y no le dijiste antes a Yunyun que habías puesto todos tus puntos de habilidad en aumentar el poder de la explosión y la velocidad de encantamiento?

A veces, Kazuma encontraba nuevas formas de sorprenderme, en diferentes sentidos. Incluso recordaba pequeños detalles, a pesar de ser un egocéntrico perezoso.

—Veo que lo recuerdas. He estado ahorrando mis valiosos puntos de habilidad para poder aprender esta nueva clase de magia… Si realizo el conjuro de explosión agotaré todo mi maná, por lo que ya no podré volver a hacer otro hechizo en el mismo día. Por otra parte, si utilizo la magia avanzada no podré usar Explosión, porque requiere la capacidad máxima de maná. Cuando aprenda magia avanzada tendré que utilizarla bastante para mejorar el nivel, así que las prácticas me impedirán seguir usando Explosión.

Todo lo que dije era verdad. Ni siquiera Wiz, una Liche, podría entrenar apropiadamente Explosión y otros hechizos a la vez. Menos alguien que ni siquiera tiene suficiente maná para activar la magia explosiva sin caer agotada.

Al final, estaba segura de todo. Mi cabeza sabía que era lo correcto. Lo había pensado bien, y se lo dije a Kazuma para afirmarlo para él. Y para mí.

Pero, mi cuerpo se negaba a hacerlo. Aunque ya tenía el dedo apuntando hacia la casilla de "Magia Avanzada", no podía presionarlo. Tuve que darle la espalda a Kazuma, y extenderle mi tarjeta de aventurera.

¿Qué tan débil soy, realmente?

—Lo siento, Kazuma. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—…No puedes darle al botón para aprender magia avanzada por ti misma, así que quieres que yo lo haga por ti, ¿verdad?

Solo pude asentir.

_Soy patética… _

—¿Por qué no te tomas un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo? Ya tenemos una enorme cantidad de dinero en el banco, ¿no? Ahora mismo no necesitamos aceptar misiones peligrosas, podemos tener una vida apacible y sin preocupaciones en la mansión. Podrás limpiar el pescado con tu explosión y todos viviremos felices para siempre.

No pude evitar reír por toda la mierda que seguía escupiendo.

—Pero si cuando dije que no quería aprender magia intermedia no paraste de insistir en ello.

¿Qué clase de broma cruel es esta, Kazuma? Desde que nos conocimos, rogaste porque lo hiciera. Incluso justo antes de este viaje. Y hace poco dijiste que no era necesario que me olvidara de ella. ¿Y ahora me dices que lo piense mejor? ¡¿Justo cuando finalmente conseguí resolución para hacerte caso?!

¡Es tan insultante que es gracioso!

Dejé de reir cuando sentí que Kazuma tomó la tarjeta de mi mano. Sentí el impulso de golpearlo con mi bastón y recuperarla. Pero fui más determinada de lo que pensé, y no lo hice.

—…¿Seguro que no te arrepentirás?

_De verdad logras sorprenderme Kazuma. Espero que eso jamás cambie. _

—No lo haré. Ya no quiero volver a ser una carga. Si soy una miembro normal del clan de la Magia Carmesí, estoy segura de que las orcos no volverán a perseguirte y hacerte llorar, y Silvia tampoco podrá volver a secuestrarte… ¡Soy la maga número uno del clan de la Magia Carmesí, la que posee el poder de la magia avanzada! …A partir de ahora tendré que decir eso. Tengo más capacidad de maná que Yunyun, de modo que si puedo utilizar la magia avanzada no hay duda de que seré la maga más poderosa del clan. No pienso dejar que Yunyun me quite mi lugar de número uno.

Le sonreí lo mejor que pude para que entendiera que no iba a arrepentirme. No si podía cumplir con las promesas que le acababa de hacerle.

Seguir siendo mejor que Yunyun.

Ser la más poderosa de todos los demonios carmesí.

Poder salvarlo de los monstruos.

Finalmente, escuché mi tarjeta accionándose. Estaba hecho.

En cierta forma, me sentía más tranquila. Triste. Pero tranquila.

—¡Ya es hora de que vayamos a por las demás! Hay que regresar a Axel con Aqua y con Darkness. Oh sí, la recompensa por Silvia es realmente elevada, ¿verdad? —¡Ya es hora de que vayamos a por las demás! Hay que regresar a Axel con Aqua y con Darkness. Oh sí, la recompensa por Silvia es realmente elevada, ¿verdad?

—Umm, ¡¿lo dices en serio?! Entonces cuando volvamos celebraremos una fiesta.

Oyendo a Kazuma decir eso, me di la media vuelta con una sonrisa para regresar a la aldea. No iba a llorar. Lo hice pensando en mi precioso equipo. Aunque aún debo decirle a Aqua y a Darkness sobre esto.

—Ah, es verdad. Megumin, intenta realizar el conjuro de explosión.

_¿…Eh?_

-…De verdad… Ya había conseguido hacerme a la idea, y en menos de cinco minutos me pides que realice el conjuro de explosión. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—De donde yo vengo hay un dicho: mañana será otro día. Además, todavía tengo que verte hacer una explosión de cien puntos. La que hiciste para derrotar a Silvia se combinó con el poder del arma, así que ¿crees que está bien que tu explosión final quedara tan deslucida?

_…Je, je, je… Kazuma tiene un muy buen punto… no por nada ha sido mi asistente de explosiones. _

—…A ti no te preocupa nada, ¿no? Muy bien, este será mi último conjuro de explosión. ¡Te voy a enseñar uno asombroso!

Al final y al cabo, iba a ser la mejor archimaga mañana, ¿por qué no ser la loca de las explosiones hoy?

—…Espera, Me-Megumin, un momento. No apuntes tan cerca, elige un blanco que esté más lejos. Vas a dar todo lo que tienes en esta última explosión, ¿verdad? Entonces apunta a aquella roca de allí.

—…No me importa, pero creo que a esa apenas llego con mi alcance actual… ¡Bueno, déjame mostrarte mi explosión final con todo mi poder!

Le reste importancia a la extraña petición de Kazuma, y tomé a la lejana roca en una pradera que me señaló como mi último reto.

Sabía que iba a ser mi última explosión. Pero, ¡lo disfrute! Con la misma emoción que la primera, la segunda, y la última vez, sentí cada palabra de mi conjuro llenándome con alegría.

No iba a arrepentirme de mi decisión, aun después de esto. Pero, supe que si iba a lamentar algo de esto, sería que ya no iba a poder cumplir la promesa a esa maravillosa persona que no solo me salvo, sino me dio el camino que viví hasta ahora. Que me hizo lo que soy. Y que, ahora no podré volver a ver a la cara, por despreciar el regalo que me dio. Aún si fue por mis amigos.

_Lo lamento, Onee-san… Gracias. _

—¡¡Explosión~!!

/

_¿…Q-Que demonios fue eso?_

Estaba en el suelo, completamente agotada, más de lo que debería, aun confundida por lo que acababa de ver

_¡¿P-Por qué lo que debió ser mi hechizo, resultó en esa manifestación de verdadero poder?! _

_¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE YO HICIERA ESO! ¡La única posibilidad de que asi fuera, sería…! _

Desesperada, saqué de nuevo mi tarjeta de mi túnica. Sin importarme el ardor de mis brazos tras tanto cansancio. Y lo vi.

Magia avanzada, seguía disponible para aprender.

Pero, Mejora de Explosión, Aumento de poder a magia de fuego, Mejor velocidad de canto, y otras habilidades pasivas relacionadas a Explosión estaban marcadas. Y no me quedaban suficientes puntos ni para aprender magia intermedia.

_E-Ese tonto… _

—¡Soy Megumin! ¡La maga número uno de Axel, una archimaga capaz de utilizar la magia de explosión, la única que llegará al nivel máximo de este conjuro!

Al final, Kazuma me hizo entrar en razón.

Dude demasiado últimamente. Eso no es propio de mi. El camino que escogí para ser la mejor es casi imposible. Pero, ¿Cómo podría llamarme a mi misma la mejor, si no lo logro dominar?

Además, si Kazuma estaba dispuesto a creer en una maga con un hechizo poderoso al día sobre una archimaga con muchos hechizos corrientes, entonces también debía tener fe en mi misma.

Me escogió a mi, en lugar de una demonio carmesí normal. Aun podré cumplir mi sueño de reunirme con aquella Onee-san, y enseñarle lo que he logrado con lo que me dio. Y podré seguir lanzando explosiones por el resto de mi vida…

Se que dije que no estaba perdidamente enamorada de este raro…

—¿Cuántos puntos ha sacado esa explosión?

—Ciento veinte puntos.

…Pero, hasta la mayor genio puede equivocarse.


End file.
